No Longer Innocent
by Ming
Summary: Olivia Cho somehow gets caught in the war between the colonies and the earth. She must learn how to defend herself as well as learning her past. Please r&r! It is better than it sounds!
1. Default Chapter

No Longer Innocent

No Longer Innocent

By: Scorpio

A/n: All right… well I have to explain a few things. This is after the Endless Waltz, but they rebuilt the Gundams. All of the pilots are 20, and they are attending college as juniors, but this is all a disguise for a mission. I hope everything is cleared up, and you will enjoy this story. Please review because I want a certain amount before continuing. Thank you readers. I also want to say sorry for all the wrong college terms I used.

Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters of Gundam Wing, but all the ones that you have never heard of are mine. Please do not use the characters without my approval first though I don't know who would even want to use them… I will let you read the story now…^_^ 

Chapter 1

Name: Olivia Cho

Age: 17

Birth: July 14th

Blood type: A

Hair: A plain shiny black

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 105 lb.

Nationality: Chinese

Hobbies: Reading, writing, drawing, and computers

Background information: An orphan ever since she could remember, and has no friends. She should be a senior this year, but just started college at a junior level not as a freshman. She is originally from America, but came to Japan for college for personal reasons. She is fluent in Japanese, but makes mistakes every now, and then. She is very shy, and tends to stutter a lot. Her mind is amazing, but her physique was weak. With all of her features she could have passed for 14-15. She is a genius at electronics, especially computers.

~~@~~

Olivia tightened her hold on her backpack, and looked at the slip of paper in her hands. It had the list of all her classes, and what rooms. Her first class was supposed to be Advance Computer Programming level 3. The studying paid off since she was now in classes no one her age would have ever made. Usually the school wouldn't allow anyone to do this, but since she was an exchange student they really didn't mind. Another great advantage of taking junior classes is that she just had one year of college left then no more school. 

You would think that a person like Olivia would be proud of her brains, but she wasn't. She was always the rejected nerd. Even the nerdiest of nerds rejected her because of jealousy. She had never actually fit in at her other schools. The best friends she ever made were her fellow books. Is she a brainiac? Probably, but these insults would never diminish her ambition.

She wasn't like some geeky looking dork, as you would imagine. Olivia was just a very plain girl at least that is what she thought. Her black hair that was never neat was cut short to the middle of her neck. Her skin had a pale hue from not going outside a lot, and her lips were thin, and a pale red. Olivia had a small build, but just because she didn't play sports meant she was fat. She was rather in the middle. Her feminine features were modest, but noticeable.

Olivia finally came back to reality when the five-minute bell rang. If she didn't hurry she would be late for class. Not taking another minute to think, she straightened her uniform, and ran to class with surprising strength.

She grabbed the doorknob right when the last bell rang. If anything she hated being late for her FIRST day of school. Olivia grimaced as all eyes turned to her when she walked in. There were at least 30 students!

The female teacher looked at her in annoyance. " So you must be the exchange student. Since you are new I will let this tardy pass, but no more. I am Ms. Kajima, and I welcome you. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Olivia gulped deep in her throat, and walked to the front of the class. Her heart beat wildly at all the burning stares. " H-hi m-my name is O-Olivia C-Cho. I-I am Chinese, b-but m-my homeland i-is A-America. I-I am s-seventeen years old, a-and am h-happy t-to b-be here…" She smiled weakly, and looked down at her feet.

" Well Olivia please have a seat between Heero Yuy, and Relena Dorlian." Ms. Kajima pointed to 2 students.

Olivia looked at Relena first, and thought she looked like a nice person. She new she had heard the name Dorlian before. Now she remembered… she had heard it on the news when she was 12 years old. She must be the daughter of the deceased Vice Foreign Minister. She was impressed, but barely.

She looked over at Heero, and raised an eyebrow. He was sitting cross-armed in his chair, and his eyes were closed as if in concentration. They suddenly opened making her gasp at the deep dark emotions swirling in them. He was dangerous, and was not someone you should mess with. She made a note to herself too keep away from him. He seemed to give her this warning himself.

~ Heero's Angle ~

When Olivia Cho walked in something about her intrigued him. No, it was not because he was attracted to her. He would commit suicide (like many times before) before feeling such an emotion. He just felt that she was something important.

Heero brushed these thoughts aside, and looked to the left. Relena was a seat away from him ironically. He shuddered, the only reason why she was here was not because she had and interest in computers, but because she wanted to be close to Heero at all times. Heero knew that he was supposed to be the unstoppable ", Perfect Soldier," but somehow his stalker always found him.

He didn't even want to think about this! Heero turned to look to the front of the class, and saw Olivia introducing herself. Well _trying _to introduce herself. He was amused at how much she stuttered. It was going to be funny watching her stutter through the whole year… What was it about her that was so familiar?

He looked down at the computer screen, and noticed Duo had said something in the chat room the five pilots were in.

* Pilot Chat *

Shinigami: The new student is so cute when she stutters! J 

( Heero rolled his eyes)

Wing Zero: Hn… ( a/n: I was very tempted to put suicidal psychopath…lol ^_^)

Sandrock: She is very sweet looking Duo.

Clown03: ….

Nataku: WEAKLINGS! Thinking about girls is all you sissy boys do!

Shinigami: I ain't no sissy! You justice FREAK!

Nataku: Justice is for the strong Maxwell!

Sandrock: You guys calm down! o_O;

Wing Zero: Hn…Pathetic….

Clown03: True…

Heero at this point was bored of the conversation, and closed his eyes. The teacher was telling the new girl to sit in between him, and Relena. Great! Now he didn't have to look at all the puppy faces Relena kept giving him! He almost was… happy…

He kept his eyes closed, but felt someone looking at him intently. Heero opened his eyes, and met the gaze of Olivia. She looked thoughtful at first, but when she saw his warning glance she looked away. He smirked, and decided to check on the chat.

~ Olivia's angle ~

She took a seat, and set up her laptop in front of her like the other students. Olivia plugged everything in expertly, and logged online. Right when she did an IM message appeared on her screen.

Heeroluver: Hi Olivia! This is Relena.

LttlegrnOlive: Hi! What's with the s/n?

(Olivia looked back and forth between Heero and Relena. Relena was grinning, and Heero was cringing when he saw the s/n on Olivia's screen.)

Heeroluver: He is my destined luv! *Sigh*

LttlegrnOlive: So you are his g/f?

Heeroluver: No, but he just won't admit that he luvs me.

LttlegrnOlive: Really… He sure doesn't seem to like you…

Heeroluver: I told you he kept denying it!

LttlegrnOlive: Right… Well give me his s/n then, and I will ask.

Heeroluver: WingZero

LttlegrnOlive: All right

(LttlegrnOlive IM WingZero)

LttlegrnOlive: Hey Heero

WingZero: …

LttlegrnOlive: Relena said u are her destined luv. Is that true?

WingZero: No….

LttlegrnOlive: All right thanx! I will leave u alone now. Stop giving me that glare or I am going to send u a virus.

WingZero: No virus can penetrate my computer.

LttlegrnOlive: Whatever… well bye…

(LttlegrnOlive IM Heeroluver)

LttlegrnOlive: Hey Relena

Heeroluver: What did he say?

LttlegrnOlive: He denies it.

Heeroluver: I told u!

LttlegrnOlive: Some how I don't believe u… Heero seems like a pretty honest guy.

Heeroluver: Humph… Shows what 17-year-old people know!

LttlegrnOlive: More like show what Blondies know! Lol

Heeroluver: That isn't funny… I thought u would be a great friend too…

LttlegrnOlive: Well that's too bad…. Bye bye Relena

(Shinigami IM LttlegrnOlive)

Shinigami: Hiya Via (I hope you like the nickname) 

LttlegrnOlive: Hi! Who is this? (I like it)

Shinigami: The names Duo Maxwell. The guy behind you.

(Olivia looked behind her, and saw a boy with a braid grinning. He saw her and did a little wave so the teacher wouldn't see.)

LttlegrnOlive: Oh…How did you get my s/n?

Shinigami: Relena

LttlegrnOlive: Oh…hehe Relena and I didn't get along too well.

Shinigami: Don't tell me… You said that Heero didn't like her.

LttlegrnOlive: Basically

Shinigami: We have all been through it. She will forgive you soon enough…

LttlegrnOlive: Who is "we." You know Heero?

Shinigami: Yep I know him. Knew him for a good five years. The "we," are Quetra, Trowa, and Wufei. I will invite ya to our chat, and then u can talk to them.

LttlegrnOlive: Ok!

*Pilot Chat*

LttlegrnOlive: Hi!

Shinigami: This is Olivia guys or Via as I call her.

Sandrock: It is nice to meet you… I am Quetra. The guy sitting next to Relena.

(Via [a/n: I am going to address her by that from now on], leaned back and looked at the other side of Relena. She saw a guy with light blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He smiled at her. She just blushed, and turned back to her computer.)

LttlegrnOlive: It is nice to meet you Quetra…

Shinigami: Clown03 is Trowa, but he doesn't talk much. He sits beside me.

(Via turned her head slightly to look, and saw a very lean guy with reddish brown hair covering one green eye. He just looked over at her, and then looked back at his computer.)

Nataku: What are you doing here Woman?

LttlegrnOlive: He thinx all girls are weak right?

Shinigami: Pretty much… that's Wufei by the way. He sits next to Heero. He's Chinese like you.

She looked over, but Heero's head was in the way. She leaned farther back to try to see, but her chair didn't seem to like it as she fell backward. Her arms flailed wildly, and she squealed. Via fell, and landed on her back. "Ouch…that hurt… a whole lot." She peered up, and saw that everyone was staring at her. She blushed, and saw Ms. Kajima glare over at her. " Sorry Ms. Kajima… M-my c-chair s-slipped…" 

Ms. Kajima shook her head, and returned to lessons. Someone strong pulled her up as easily as a kitten. It must have been someone real tall because when he did lift her up by her arms her feet were several inches off the ground. She looked up, and saw she was looking at Heero. " Umm… C-could y-you p-put me d-down now?" He snorted in amusement and set her down in her chair like a child. Relena was glaring at her the rest of the class.

When the bell rang, Duo jumped over his desk and landed next to Via. He was just as tall as Heero too. " Hi Via, I am guessing we have the all classes with each other too. Well with the whole group actually!"

A tiny smile was on her face as she looked up at him. " Hi D-duo, that's g-great. W-who is the g-group made up of?"

" Well there's Quetra, and here he comes." Duo grinned, and shoved her in front of him to shake hands with Quetra.

" Hello Via, I must apologize for Duo." Quetra was an inch shorter than Duo, but was still way taller than Via. He shook hands with her. 

" There's also Trowa, Wufei, and Heero. Relena is kind of a tag-along." Duo made her shake hands with everyone. Relena already left way ahead of them. Wufei was rather reluctant to shake hands with her. All of them were so tall and big (a/n: what do u expect? They are after all 20! ^_^) Trowa was 6'1", Wufei was 6', Heero was 6', Duo was 6', and Quetra was 5'11". Via felt tiny next to them. Even Relena herself was 5'7".

" Mr. Maxwell, you should stop talking or you will be late for class. The same with the rest of you!" Ms. Kajima broke up their conversation, and sent them to class.

The next class was wiring of Electronics. They were supposed to go into groups of six. Via's group consisted of the pilots, and her. Relena was too late, and got stuck with her fan club (a/n: Remember the girls that are always around Relena?). Each group sat at a table. Via sat next to Duo, Heero was across from her, and Trowa was on her left. 

The teacher, Mr. Nobiyuki handed out a laptop to each group, They were suppose to fix it, and return it by Friday (it was Monday). He left the students to let them discuss things.

Duo was the first to talk as usual. " Well guys this should be a peace of cake since we are the Gun-

" What are you talking about DUO! We have never done anything like this before…" Quetra looked at Duo fiercely. The rest of the boys were glaring at him too while Via was sitting there confused.

" Do I want to know? No… I don't think so…" Via looked at them all. They seemed to be amazed that she wasn't stuttering. The only time she stuttered was when she was scared, nervous, or shy. Not when she was angry, sarcastic, or etc. Right now she was sarcastic. " What you haven't seen a girl talk before? I am pretty sure you hear it enough from Relena! Now stop arguing, and start working or figure out a day we can work as a group after school!"

They all looked at her in surprise. Wufei was about to saying something mean, but Quetra said something instead. " Well I am pretty sure we can't do it after school today, because we need to finish unpacking. How about Wednesday? Sound good?" Everyone nodded. The rest of the pd. was spent on figuring out the problems in the laptop. There was study hall after this class, and then there would be lunch.

~ Lunch ~

At lunch Via sat with the guys again, but Relena was with them this time. If you thought Duo ate a lot then you haven't see Via eat! Her tray was heaped with food! Two peanut butter sandwiches, 2 milk cartons, one bag of chips, a baked potato, a brownie, string cheese, a bag of M&M's, and pudding(a/n: I am getting hungry…lol). The whole group gaped as she ate all that food. Even Duo was amazed. He asked trying not to laugh ", How do you eat that all Via?"

" Easy, I open my mouth, stick the food in it, bite, chew, and swallow." She said this through a mouthful of brownie.

" But you are so tiny! How do eat it all?"

" I am a growing girl Duo, and I have a stomach like a bottomless pit."

" Could have fooled me… You don't look like you are growing," remarked Heero surprising everyone.

"OH MY GOSH! Heero cracked a joke!" Duo started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at him, and tried not to give in to the urge to pound him to pulp. Suddenly Via burped loudly. This only made Duo laugh harder, and Via duck under the table in embarrassment. The rest of the lunch was quiet except for all of Duo's laughing. He laughed every time he looked at Heero, and would laugh even harder when he looked at Via.

Via's day was great by the end of the day. She had never felt so happy. She had made 5 friends in one day! Well she didn't know about Heero and Wufei, but she was pretty sure they welcomed her. Maybe not Heero though… Via smiled… Heero was a guy full of mysteries, but something about him was familiar to her. All 5 guys seemed to share one similar secret, but they would never tell her. She was certain on that, but she didn't mind.

When Via climbed into bed that night, her heart, and mind were content. She actually felt safe, and peaceful for once in her life. For years she had this problem with Paranoia. She always thought someone was watching her, her whole life. There were even attempts of people trying to kill her for no apparent reason. That was why she left America in the first place. The government said she was better off if she moved some where far away from there. She almost decided to go to one of the colonies, but something in Japan called to her. Now she didn't regret the decision she made.

After thinking for a while she slept…

Little did she know that she had a guardian angel watching over her… She would never be alone again… Via smiled in her sleep as a rough thumb traced down her cheek…

~@~

A/n: So what do y'all think readers? Please review it! I am looking for at least 5-10 reviews to continue this story. I hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

No Longer Innocent

No Longer Innocent

By: Scorpio

A/n: I have to say that I kinda went against my word… I said that I would only continue writing my story if there were 5-10 reviews, but from what I know right now I only have 3. So I have to say I want to thank those first 3 reviews especially! They made me feel tons better about my writing! I will probably continue this story since I like it a whole lot myself! Besides I might just get more reviews if people start noticing my story! ^_~ I am definitely not discouraged that's for sure! But I still would like who ever reads this to review it for me so that I can have what you readers want to happen in this story. It would be tons of help, and I would have fewer writers blox. I also promise that there will be action REAL soon. I hope to update this story very often, but there is also my original story that I have to work on. I will stop jabbering as soon as I write my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing… Happy? Lol…Now you can't sue me! 

Chapter 2

Via walked out of her dorm in high spirits that morning. Her second day of college was now beginning, and she couldn't be happier. It was the first time that she actually looked forward to classes. Nothing seemed to be able to ruin her mood!

As Via walked down the hallway a very familiar blonde girl came towards her. " Hi Relena! Where are you going? Class is that way." Via pointed in the direction she was walking.

Relena looked coolly at her. " Hi Olivia… I need to talk to you… about certain things…"

Via gave her a puzzled glance, but nodded. " All right, but you better hurry or we will be late for class." The 2 girls started walking in the direction Via was going in silence.

Relena spoke first, and her face held a very disturbing blank look. " Via I realize that you are new to this school… But you must understand that Heero is mine!"

" W-what a-are you t-talking a-about?"

" Don't act surprised… I have seen the way you act around him… I will remove any _little _girl that gets in my way…" Relena pointed an accusing finger at Via.

At this point they had stopped walking. " R-Relena it is only the s-second d-day of school! W-we barely k-know each other…" Via cringed as Relena's face was twisted in an ugly expression.

" You better keep it that way…" Relena stomped off without another glance.

Via shakily hugged her books to her chest. She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Trowa looking at her with an emotionless face. " Don't let her get to you… She doesn't understand that Heero will never love her…" Trowa walked ahead of her.

" B-but T-Trowa! I-I n-never said I l-liked Heero! W-what is going on w-with e-everyone!?" Via sighed because she knew she wouldn't get an answer out of him. Her happy mood was ruined after all. She decided the only way to stay out of trouble was to avoid Heero. She shoved her thoughts back, and ran to class.

The rest of the day was awkward. Everyone noticed Via avoiding Heero. Relena was not surprised at all, but was rather smug. Trowa acted as if he knew nothing, and the other 3 pilots were confused. Heero was puzzled also, but kept his emotions in check. There was also a difference in Heero, but it was less noticeable.

The pilots had worse things to think about… Their mission was going to take action after Wednesday. The terrorist that was threatening the Earth Alliance said that they would take action first at this college. The Alliance didn't want to alarm the citizens so they sent the Gundam pilots under cover. They weren't even suppose to make friends in the first place, but Duo being the friendly person he is made friends with Via. The pilots didn't mind that much though (even if Wufei and Heero won't admit it) since she didn't pose much of a threat.

~ Wednesday ~

The day went along without any trouble, and Via was still avoiding Heero. Every time he took the seat next to her, she would get up make some lame excuse, and come back sitting in another seat. Heero was getting frustrated since he did not know what he did. He decided that he would just avoid her too. So the 2 were staying away from each other all day. The other pilots were getting sick of this, and wanted it to stop. Duo decided to make some sort of plan, and since no one thought of anything else they went along with it. The plan was to happen during their group project session after school at Heero's dorm.

When they entered Heero's dorm it was not surprisingly plain. Everything was forest green. It was NEAT too unlike a certain pilot with braided hair… They sat around in a circle in the middle of the small living room. Duo purposely made it that Via HAD to sit next to Heero. Quetra seeing that he always had to start the conversation said ", So what shall we do first?"

" I say get some snacks!" Duo got glares directed to him after he said that. " What? Haven't you heard of a joke?"

" Well…I think we should fix the main problem in the memory chip. The computer won't follow orders unless it remembers them right?" Via suggested this since she had been thinking about it for a while.

" That sounds good, but let's divide up the jobs. Via, you can work on the memory chip, Duo I want you to go get something to eat (I don't exactly want you to blow anything up). Trowa you can start taking the laptop apart, and Quetra you help with that. Wufei you will help me with more urgent matters. Agreed?" Heero's leadership was obviously good because everyone got to work right away. What urgent matters Heero was talking about was that he needed Wufei's help in figuring out a strategy for tomorrow. Everyone knew this, but Via of course since she didn't even know they were the Gundam pilots.

By 10:00 p.m. the curfew bell buzzed. They weren't even finished yet! Via yawned, " What are we going to do? Should we just not care about curfew, and get this over with?" Everyone nodded. " All right…" At 10:30 p.m. everything was finished. Via was dozing when a distant rumble woke her up. The pilots felt it too. " Hey guys what's going on?" The pilots didn't answer her, but looked at each other.

" Heero are they suppose to strike this early?" Duo had to shout this because a loud explosion went off. " Crap we got to go evacuate everyone!" The pilots nodded and ran out of the room.

Via quickly grabbed Heero's arm. " Heero what is going on?" Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. He just shook her off, and was about to leave again. Via only grabbed his arm tighter. " Please tell me Heero! I am scared…" She started hiccuping.

Heero grimaced as a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, and traced it down her cheek. " Everything is going to be ok Via… Just stay here… Don't worry I will come back to get you. I promise to never let you be alone again." He ran out of the room cursing him self for showing even a BIT of sympathy. But when Heero Yuy promised something he would do it.

Via was in shock as he ran out the room. When his thumb traced down her cheek it was like daje vu. She was even more surprised when he said he would never let her be alone again. Someone else had said that to her long ago too, but it was a ver hazy memory…

~ Flashback ~

A little 5 year old Via sat in front of a burning house. She was confused… Where were Mommy, and Daddy? She was just playing outside when there was a sudden explosion, and the house got all red. Her Mommy and Daddy were inside, but they weren't coming out… 

A strange man in firemen clothing picked her up. She turned to look at him. " Where are my Mommy and Daddy Sir?"

The man grimaced and said ", I am sorry, but your parents are dead…" The girl's eyes widened.

" NOOOOOooooooo!!! Mommy and Daddy are alive!!! They promised to be with me forever and ever!" The 5-year-old sobbed, and squeezed out of the man's arms. She ran down the street crying. She ran on and on until she reached a place she had never been before. Sleep was dragging in her eyes as she mumbled ", They aren't dead… They are alive…" She didn't notice that she was walking in the middle of the street. 

A truck was going straight for her, and the driver didn't notice a small little girl in the road. Suddenly a boy yelled ", Watch out!" The boy ran with amazing speed to her and tackled her out of the way.

Via's eyes widened, the young boy was still on top of her, and she could smell the scent of him. It was a forest smell mixed with gunpowder? " Sir could you get off of me?"

" Oh sorry!" The boy smiled, and helped her to her feet. " What are you doing out here this late?"

She looked up at him, and figured he looked about 3 years older than she did. " My name is Olivia! Who are you?"

" My code name is Heero!" She gave him a strange look, but smiled. " So what are you doing here?"

" My parents died… So now I am all alone…" Her eyes filled with tears again.

" Oh… well don't worry I will be here for you! I am an orphan too!" He wiped her tears away with his THUMB. He grinned at her, and gave her a big hug to make her feel better. She returned it happily.

" So you promise you won't leave me?" 

" I promise… Come with me! I want you to meet this guy that is teaching me to do stuff! His name is Dr. J!" He took her hand, and led her down the street.

" Thank you Heero…" She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

Heero blushed, and continued pulling her along. " It wasn't anything big! Besides you remind me of me a few years ago!"

~ End of Flashback ~

Via was now even more confused. Where did that memory come from? Was that Heero the same Heero she knew? She knew it couldn't be, but she wasn't sure. Via ran to the window to catch a look at what was going on. What she saw made her gasp. The whole school was on fire, and 5 GUNDAMS were fighting against mobile suits she had never see before. 

She was going to watch longer, but another rumble made her fall over. She cried out in pain. Via had twisted her ankle. To make things worse, the smell of smoke reached her nose. " Could the dorm building be on fire?" The room started heating up, and she started sweating. She willed herself to crawl over to the window again.

One of the Gundams was running towards the building. She gasped ", Great not only am I gonna be burned, but I am going to be squashed by a Gundam!" The Gundam did the most unexpected thing though. It broke the wall next to the window. She screamed, and scooted herself away from the wreckage. The cockpit opened, but she couldn't see the pilot that jumped out. 

Suddenly a beam from over head could be heard cracking, and it fell. It was about to fall on her! She closed her eyes ready to die, but the oddest thing happened. Arms had wrapped around her, and jumped away from the beam. The fumes made her dizzy, and she couldn't see right. Via started struggling, but the pilot held her tight. She was about to scream, but a voice in her ear whispered ", You might not want to scream… You need the air to get out of here without suffocating." She clamped her mouth shut, and put her face in the pilot's shirt. He held her tighter, and ran to his Gundam. " WingZero we both have to make it out of here alive for her sake." He jumped in the cockpit, and settled her on his lap.

By now she had already passed out. " We got to get to the base, the mission has backfired…" The pilot of course was Heero, but Via didn't know that since she had passed out. " Duo, Quetra, Trowa, and Wufei, I have Via. Head toward the Preventer's base."

" No problem Heero, but what did ya want Via for? You got a crush on her?" Duo grinned innocently. Heero didn't answer, but made a note to sock Duo when they landed.

~ Via's angle ~

Via gained conscious slowly, and a familiar smell of the forest and gunpowder filled her senses. She snuggled deeper into the person that had this smell. It was all too familiar…

~ Flashback ~

_Via now 8 years old expertly did a flip, and landed in front of a 11 year old boy. " What do you think Heero? Was that perfect or what?"_ _The boy smiled, and did a more professional and complicated move. "Show off!"_

" No, you just have a lot more to learn little Livie…"

" Hey I told you to never call me that!" She tackled the boy. They pretend fought each other for a couple of minutes laughing.

Dr. J walked in smiling. " That's enough kids… I need to speak to Olivia…" Olivia said good bye to Heero not knowing it was the last good bye she was going to say to him.

" What did you want Dr. J?" Olivia twisted her fingers together nervously.

" I was wondering if you would like to start a new life all over again."

" You could do that?" Excitement was in her voice.

" Yes… I could make you forget everything, and become a new person."

" But what about Heero? Will I ever see him again?"

" Yes you will… I can promise that…"

" Ok…then let's do it right now…"

" Of course."

~ End of Flashback ~

Olivia suddenly understood everything! She remembered every single memory that she had before she was 8 years old. All of them were painful, but sweet. She sat up quickly, and bumped her head on someone's chin. She looked up to see Heero, and down to see that she was sitting on his lap. Via blushed, and got up. " What happe-

She stopped her sentence because a VERY familiar old man walked in the room. Her temper flared. She didn't care what everyone thought of her right now as she tackled him angrily. " You promised that I would have a happy life! You said that I would be safe! Then what about those 2 murder attempts huh Dr. J!? You also said that I could see Heero again! Where is Heero may I ask!? Where!? You better tell me before I strangle you! I met that Heero behind me, but I that can't be the Heero I know! That Heero is COLD and UNFEELING!" Someone grabbed her, and pulled her off the almost half-dead old man.

" Calm down! It is I Livie! It really is me!" She turned around her to face her captor. There was Heero, and he was SMILING! 

She remembered that smile so well… " Heero…" Then she fainted into darkness…Warmth enveloped her again…

~ End Chapter 2 ~

A/n: I hope you guys liked this one! It will get more exciting soon! Please r&r!!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

No Longer Innocent

No Longer Innocent

By: Ming

A/n: Well… Things are gonna get exciting in the 4th chapter, maybe even this one… I am not sure yet because I just started writing it right now. I was wondering if you guys liked chapter 2… I was pretty proud of that one. Oh yeah another thing! Heero never called Via Livy in the other chapter ok? I think it is a bit of a bad name. I also wish that more people would review, because I need opinions… Before anyone starts flaming me… No I am not a big Relena hater. She has some great characteristics ya know… But sometimes she can get real annoying. I hope to please both Relena haters, and lovers. I am probably going to write one about her pretty soon, but not too soon. My ideas will get muddled if I have too many stories going. Two stories are ok, but 3 will make my mind go loco. O_o; Oi… I stay up too late in the summer… So anyway… Please review!!! Also… if you want to know if any changes are going to occur then look at my author profile…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and all that mumbo jumbo… So you can't sue me again! Bwahahahaha… *more evil cackling*

Chapter 3

Via was half-conscious as she heard talking going on. Duo was saying ", I honestly never thought I would live to see Via tackle the old J man." There was humor in his voice, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Via almost felt like kicking him right then, and there.

" Heero, you have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up you know…" That was Quetra talking. Yep, count on good 'ol Quetra to be the practical one. A smile tugged on her lips, but she forced it down.

" I know… I have to explain a lot to her too… You know Via… you are really bad at acting asleep." Heero nudged her on the head with his finger. 

Via squinted, and saw Heero sitting at her bedside with a really worried look. " You always caught me haven't you Bro?" 

Everyone exclaimed at once ", Bro?"

Via grinned, and replied quietly ", Well not by blood, but we were, and still are really close friends, and have gone in the habit of calling each other brother, and sister." Heero was very quiet about this, but Via didn't notice.

" Does that mean you are single?" Duo got wacked on the head by Heero. " What? Is it wrong for a young, handsome, single man to inquire about a young ladies status?"

" It does if he already has a girlfriend!" A female voice said this from the doorway. Everyone looked over. It was Hilde Scheibeker the used to be OZ pilot. Via wondered who she was. She had a feeling that she would like this woman very much.

Over the years Hilde had grown out her hair so now it was a bit past her shoulders. She had lost her tomboy nature, but still had lots of spirit. She no longer had the pixie-like body when she was 15, but had a body of a woman. She had also grown to be 5'6".

Duo grinned, and sauntered over to her. " Hilde sweetie… you know I was joking… You are my one, and only true love… The star at night, and the sun in the morning…"

" Cut the poetic crap Duo… I get the point…" Hilde smiled at him affectionately, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked over at Via, and her eyes widened in surprise. " Oh…umm… Hello! I am sorry for interrupting! I am Hilde Scheibeker, and you are?" Via looked at her enviously. She had found someone to love, but she had not… She only loved Heero as a brother…

" I am Olivia Cho, but just call me Via… It is nice to meet you… We are in the process of explaining very confusing matters with each other. You may join if you want." Everyone was surprised at her sudden serious tone. " Heero?" He looked over at her. " Do you perhaps have a place where we can talk quietly?" He nodded, and motioned for everyone to follow. She got out of the bed, but a wave of dizziness hit her. Heero quickly came by her side, and let her lean against him for support. She smiled up at him gratitude.

As they walked in a group down the hall sunlight filtered through the windows. Via figured that it was probably already Thursday. This place was new to her though. From the looks of it they were on one of the colonies. It looked like L1. " Heero where are we?"

" We are at the Preventer's base on Colony L1… No one can hurt you here…" He reassured her with a pat on the head. She glared up at him, but he just smiled at her in return. She loved his smiles. He only smiled to her, and no one else. That's what made them so special. They reached a door, and Heero opened it.

Inside was a big table in the center. Lamps were everywhere, and there was one phone, and everything else you need to make a great meeting room. Via sat at the head since she was going to explain the bigger part of the story. " All right let me get into story time mode…" Heero snorted, and crossed his arms as usual. " When I was five years old my parents died in a fire. After that I ran and ran because I couldn't believe that my mommy, and daddy died… I ended up in a street that was way too dangerous for a small five-year-old. It was late at night, and I had been walking for hours. I just wanted to go to sleep. I was very absent-minded and naïve. Well… I was walking across the street, and I didn't notice a truck driving towards me. That was when Heero came, and he rescued me." She smiled over at him, and Heero looked down at his shoes. " He saved me, and brought me to Dr. J… That was when I started training like Heero for 3 years. But in those 3 years Heero wasn't like how he is now. He was a warm-hearted boy…" She looked over at Heero again, and this time he just turned his head away. " Everything changed when I was eight. Dr. J told me that he could make me forget everything, and start a new GOOD life. Now you know why I kind of tackled him…" She blushed as Heero, and Duo snickered. 

" You didn't just tackle him! You beat the living crap out of him!" Duo started to laugh hysterically. 

Hilde knocked him hard on the head. " Hush! I want to hear the rest!"

Via said thanks, and continued. " As I was saying a new life… He promised safety, and happiness. He even promised that I would see Heero again, but nothing turned out that way. Only today did I get the conclusion that Dr. J just wanted me out of the way so that he could start making Heero the ultimate perfect soldier. I can't forgive myself for letting that happen to Heero." Her expression turned to one of pain, but Heero's face was still stony. " Well you know the rest of that… then I met you guys! I couldn't be happier to have friends like you! I know we don't know much about each other, but I hope to start getting to know each of you. You too Hilde! Any friend or girlfriend of you guys is a friend of mine." Trowa had a hint of a smile, and the rest did smile.

" There is also some stuff that I have to explain to you all. I need to explain about our current condition against the terrorist." Dr J walked in at that moment saying that. Via scowled at him. He just chuckled, and continued, " One of our very good spies Hilde, was able to get a lot of useful information…" He walked to the head table, and motioned for Via to move. Her scowl deepened, and she went to take a seat next to Heero. Heero smirked, and did a little grunt. Everyone smiled behind his or her hands except Via. She was busy trying to not tackle Heero. 

Dr. J ignored them, and pressed a button under the desk. A hologram showed up in the middle of the table. It was a picture of man in his late thirties. He had orange colored hair streaked with white hairs, and pale brown eyes. The expression on his face was one of hate. To heighten that effect a scar was down the left side of his face. It went to the eyebrow down to the corner of his lips. " This is the man leading the terrorist group. His name is Harrison Garland, and they call themselves The Soldier Recruits Force… His army is made up of old Oz, White Fang, Romafellar soldiers, and professional mercenaries." Duo whistled that he was impressed. " They even gathered enough mobile suit developers to make new mobile suits. The one you fought at that school I assigned you at was called Scorpios. Those are even more advanced than the Virgos. I am sure they have something else up their sleeve, but we weren't able to get the information. We do have the plans for Scorpio mobile suits." Dr J tapped the button under the table again. This time mobile suit plans popped up. " The weakest points are it's joints, and the fuel in the chest. The cockpit is write under the head. Its weapons include machine guns, missiles, and a energy generated sword. Its defense mechanism is an energy-powered shield on the left arm. The shield reflects bullets, and missiles. The beam cannon will be able to destroy it. They now put Gundanium in the armor so the beam cannon doesn't do much damage." Dr. J started flipping through plans of all five pilot's Gundams. " Luckily we have managed to upgrade the armor, and most of the weapons in the Gundams. We also added a shield arm much like the one the Scorpios had. Heero, the beam cannon on your Gundam is only aloud 5 shots at a time, then you have to wait 10 minutes before shooting it again or it will overload, and make your Gundam blow up. So use that weapon wisely."

" Now I have a mission for you tomorrow. There are five points you must all get to on the base they set up in Mars. I need you to set up a bomb, and detonate it at the same time. This will provide enough power to blow up most of the machinery they are producing inside there. Heero, I want you to head in, and get plans to the mobile suits in 10 minutes before the bombs blow up. If you do not make it out then I want the others to leave him behind, and Trowa you are in charge after that. Do you all understand?" 

All the pilots nodded, but Via suddenly spoke up, " What about me? What will I be doing?" All the pilots stared at her funny, but Hilde just smiled as if this was some kind of joke.

" You will stay here, and I suppose help me out with the mechanics. You weren't planning to go on the mission were you?"

" As a matter of fact, yes, I did want to come along. Why would there be a problem if I did?"

WuFei by this time was getting red in the face. "Because you are a woman! You haven't been trained like us!"

" Via it would be safer for you here." Quetra tried to convince her by smiling persuasively. 

Via looked over at Heero for support. Heero just shook his head no. " But why? I have trained at least 3 years!"

" Yes, but how many years has it been since you held a gun? How many years was it since you learned how to fight with your body instead of a weapon. You haven't even killed anyone before!" Dr. J said this logically so she would see his point.

" You do not wanna learn how to shed blood Via… It isn't something to be proud of." Duo looked at his hands sadly. Hilde soothingly rubbed his shoulders.

" I don't want to stand here idle doing nothing! Hilde gets to go on spy missions, and I don't even get to hold a gun?" Via angrily glared at everyone.

" This is different Via. I used to be a OZ soldier, and I was trained especially to spy." Hilde tried to make her agree with everyone's decisions.

" You just don't think I can do it! I am not some wimpy baby!" Via was about to leave, but Trowa stopped her by holding on to her arm.

" It isn't a matter of not thinking you can't do it. It is the fact of keeping you away from these horrible wars, and to stop guilt from ever coming to you for killing all those people. Think on it…We only want to protect you." Trowa then let her go. They watched her stalk out of the room.

Via grumbled to her self as she went into the room she had woken up in. It was obviously her permanent room since everything seemed to be put in order for someone to stay at for a long while. Her anger melted away when she saw that everything in the room was of her taste. Heero must have done the designing of the room himself since he knew what she liked. Yes, her opinions had not changed over the years. 

The place was small, but comfortable. There was a bedroom, a small living room, a kitchen, and a nice balcony near the living room. The furniture was in navy blue, her favorite color. She wondered what clothes she was suppose to wear if all of her stuff was burned in the fire. Her question was answered as she looked in the closet. All different kind of clothes imaginable was hanged up. All of them were in dark colors too which was the only kind of color she would wear.

Even though everything looked nice and comfy she was still angry about not being able to go on any missions. A knock interrupted her thinking. She got up, and opened the door. She mumbled since she didn't like the to talk to the person that was at the door right now. " Hi… Heero… What brings you here?"

" You wanted to know why I am the way I am… I wanted to explain it to you…" Heero came in without being invited, and sat down on a couch.

Via grumbled some more, but curiosity got the better of her. She sat down next to him, and asked, " So how? I always wondered since you used to be so nice."

Heero's eyes got a far away look as he started explaining. " Well… when you left Dr. J told me that you had run away. After that I didn't have anyone to brighten up my day anymore. But when I was 12 years old, I killed a person for the first time. I didn't realize how painful that was. I would always ask myself questions. What about his family? How were they going to live without him? What about his kids? What about his wife? How were they going to react when they found out their husband or father died? I finally shut myself away when this one incident happened. I had even killed an innocent little girl. It wasn't suppose to happen!" Heero clenched his hands together painfully. Via gasped when his fingernails bit into his palms, and made them bleed. She hurried to the kitchen, and wiped the cuts up with a wet paper towel. She urged him to go on. He glared at his hands, but Via prevented him from clenching them together by holding them. " When that little girl died… I lost my humanity. It was just a mission to blow up a few simple mobile suits… I was sitting on the grass, and the little girl came up to me, and offered me a flower. She was the second person other then you to show me kindness… For gratitude I killed her! A mobile suit had fallen on her house, and blown up… I never forgave myself…" For the first time in his life Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, was vulnerable.

Via sighed sadly, and wrapped her arms around his waist to comfort him. " Heero… Heero… when will you learn to stop blaming yourself… It wasn't your fault, and I am sure that girl forgave you… Besides I am here now, and your little sister will never leave you again." When she uttered the last sentence his body stiffened. She noticed his tenseness, and wondered what could have caused it other then the confession he just made. She tried to make him relax again by saying soothing words.

Heero finally relaxed, and wrapped his arms around her too. He was happy to have his close friend back, but he didn't have everything he wanted… Heero finally put his perfect soldier mask back on, and said in a monotone, " I better get going… I need to start getting ready… We are leaving early tomorrow. Are you going to be there to say good bye?"

" Nah… I am not good at good byes… See you later Heero… Remember, it wasn't your fault." He just nodded, and left. Via collapsed on the couch, and tried to think over about just what happened.

~ @ ~

A/n: So what do ya all think? I hope you liked it…I think this one is better than that other chapter 3… Please review! More to come soon! This one is a bit short, but that makes it last longer right? 


	4. Chapter 4

No Longer Innocent

No Longer Innocent

By: Ming

A/n: This chapter is gonna be good! *Rubs hands together in anticipation* I really hope you like this one! Don't forget to review! Since I took so long for chapter 3, I am gonna make chapter 4 interesting… And in record time too! ^_~ This author note will be short so that there is more room to write!

Disclaimer: Not mine all right? Don't have to be so mean about it… *Walks away grumbling*…. * Walks back, and laughs nervously* I still have to type this story huh? Oh well… I guess I am stuck with you guys until the end of the Chapter…

Chapter 4

Via was up that morning just in time to watch the pilot's shuttle take off. She waved from her balcony, knowing that they probably didn't see her. She went back inside, and sat down at the kitchen counter. Just because she was stuck here didn't mean that she didn't know what she was going to do. 

She had planned all night to be exact. Via knew that the only way she would be able to pilot that extra Gundam, and go on missions with them, is if she could prove her capability. That's why she was going to start training today, and only go on small breaks for meals. She just needed a month's time, and then she would be fit enough.

Via took a shower, and changed into a tank top, and sweat shorts. She took a water bottle from one of the cupboards, and a towel from the bathroom. To keep her hands from getting cramped up, she wrapped them in bandaging cloth.

She would show them all that she wasn't just some bookworm. She DID have the power, and she DID have the guts. No one was going to stop her now. It took her a while, but she eventually made it too the gym that had any kind of work out equipment that you would need.

She started out with 20 laps around the inside of the gym (it is a pretty big gym). Her body was very unused to this type of workout, and was in immediate pain after she finished. Via ignored it, and just took a moment to drink from her water bottle. She started exercising again by doing 20 sit-ups she remembered doing when she was 8 and push-ups too. Her muscles screamed as she over worked them.

Everyone in there (mostly guys) watched her in amazement. They had never seen someone try so hard. Hilde was one of them, and walked over to where Via was doing crunches. " Via? What are you doing here?"

" I am exercising…duh…" Via grunted in pain, but continued.

" Oh… you are trying pretty hard… I think you need a break… Have you had breakfast yet? It is about 10:00 a.m.…. From what I hear from everyone else you have been here for like 4 hours?" 

Via collapsed to talk. She took big breaths between each thing she said. " I… had… not…eaten… breakfast…"

" Come on! You are way too exhausted! You shouldn't over work your muscles! Explain everything to me, and let's get some breakfast!" Hilde dragged Via up. Via stood, but her legs felt really wobbly.

The 2 gathered their stuff, and headed toward the cafeteria (the kitchen in the dorms in only for if you don't want to eat cafeteria food). Hilde grabbed a normal sized person amount of food, but Via surprisingly, grabbed a small amount of food containing: cereal, milk, water, toast, celery, and carrots plain. Hilde raised her eyebrow, but decided to ask until they were seated. 

They sat in the corner of the cafeteria, and Via started eating right away. First she chugged the whole bottle of water down, and ate her vegetables. She then ate her cereal in record time, and gulp down her milk. Hilde watched this all in amazement since she was only half way through her meal. " So…uh… Via… why are you exercising all of a sudden? Not only that, but putting yourself to the extreme."

" It is to train, and prove to myself that I can pilot a Gundam." Via relaxed her tired body parts until she finished digesting.

" Oh… I didn't think you were that determined… You are going to need a lot of help…" Hilde stared at her cereal spoon absently.

" I know… But I will succeed, and when WuFei comes back I want him to help me learn how to use the sword."

" I doubt he will want to…"

" I know, but it is always worth a try, and then I am going to ask Heero to teach me how to use a gun again. Trowa I want to teach me how to do flip, summersaults, and knife throwing too. Duo I want to teach me all the sly tricks. From Quetra I will learn all about mobile suits, and wars that I haven't heard about. I will learn about Gundams by talking to the scientists or just examining them work. I am already a master with computers… I want to do this all within a month."

" You got this all planned out? Are you sure you will learn in time?"

" I am a fast learner, and I will not fail…"

" Well… I offer my services to you. I will help you as much as I can until they come back, but every morning from this day on I will drill you in all your exercises. How does that sound?"

" I would love for you to help me… Now I want to get back, and try to see if I still know my martial arts…"

" I will come with you… I know a bit about it myself…"

They headed back to the gym, and found a fresh batch of guys. Via wanted to try out her martial arts against them. She walked over to one of them, and asked politely, " Would one of you please oblige, and fight against me?"

The whole group laughed, and the one that she challenged said, " Why don't you go back to your mommy babe?"

" No one calls me a babe, and for your information my mommy is dead." Via glared at him, and swiftly kicked him from under his feet. He fell with a loud thud. Hilde giggled, and sat back on the risers to enjoy the show.

The man she kicked got up with a huge huff. He looked at her red-faced. " I accept your challenge…_babe_." The whole group laughed again.

A ring of people surrounded them as they faced each other. Someone said," Go!" They started circling each other slowly. The man was getting tired of this game charged at her with a mighty yell. Her face was calm, and passive. He tried to punch her in the stomach, but a reflex she had learned years ago told her to somersault over him. It had been a while since she did it, so her somersault looked a bit crooked. 

Their backs were turned to each other. The man had a look of confusion, and Via looked calm still. It went on, and on like that. He would keep punching, and kicking, and she would keep blocking, but not retaliating. Hide thinking this had taken too long said, " Via can you stop playing with him!? I am getting bored of this game."

" Patience is a virtue Hilde," mumbled Via. She blocked another punch.

" Too bad I don't have any, but can you finish him off right now?"

" Fine…" She did a swift hard punch in his face. This sent him flying back a foot unconscious. A bruise could be seen forming on the fallen man's cheek. Via unclenched her hands, and yelled, " Any one else want to challenge me."

" I will… I am the best of all Preventers excluding the Gundam pilots." A man with a beard step forward. He was in his middle thirties, and was very well muscled. Via noticed that this one would be more of a challenge.

Via took another swig of her water, and stepped into the ring of people again. " Ok… I will accept obviously."

The two faced each other, but there seemed to be a more serious air than from the battle before. " Go!" This time they didn't circle around, but tried to stare each other down. Via new the trick of this, and added a glare to her stare. He noticeably cringed, and took a step back. She had won that childish game so he had to make the first move. He ran towards her, and seemed to be readying for a punch, but at the last moment swiped her from under her feet. She gasped, and fell hard to the floor. Via got up quickly, and saw that he was smirking. She touched the cheek she had landed on, and knew she was going to get a bruise.

Via ran towards him this time, and tried to kick his side, but he grabbed her ankle. He started twirling her around, and let her go. She skidded a few feet away back on the floor. She growled in pain, and got up. He would not beat her. She tried to aim a punch for his gut, but he blocked it with his palm, and squished her hand in his. She yelled in pain, and managed to use her other hand to punch him on the cheek.

He quickly let her go, and held his hand to his cheek this time. She whispered quietly, " A bruise for a bruise." To her surprise he grinned, and kicked her on the side really hard. She groaned. " I think I bruised a rib." She stood on her knees, but got up again. Hilde had a worried look, but knew she didn't want her to interfere. 

Via sprinted towards him, and jumped up, and did a spin kick to his head. She landed gracefully on her feet. A few feet away from the crouched man was a tooth. The man got up, and angrily glared at her. " Well you managed to get a good kick at me… But I am not down yet…" He got up again, and without warning kicked her on the sides again at the same spot.

She collapsed face down breathless. He laughed, and was about to walk away. But she slowly got up again. " I want a rematch!" He just nodded, but every time she tried to get him she would always end on the ground again. " I will not be beat by a measly Preventer. I am gonna become a Gundam pilot, and no one is going to stop me!" She ran quickly, and aimed a punch to his stomach way too fast for him to see. Before he could react, she punched his cheek. Just to show him what it feels like to be hit in the same spot again she kneed his stomach, and kicked him away from her. He fell down 2 feet away, and this time didn't get back up. " Hilde help…"

Hilde quickly ran over, and put her arm under Via's. " I need to get you to Sally… She is the doctor here… You look real beaten up Via. Heero is gonna kill you…"

" Well… I am not gonna feel as bad as that other guy I just beat up… I will feel WORSE! Screw Heero man… I don't care right now… I hurt every where…" Via groaned some more.

Hilde laughed, and tried to be as gentle as she could. " Let's hope Heero never ever hears you say that about him… You never lose you sense of humor at the most painful times huh Via?" Via shook her head, and leaned heavily on Hilde. " Well after you get patched up we can have dinner. You guys fought all through the afternoon…"

" It was worth it… I kicked his little @$$!"

" Did I just hear right or did you just cuss?" Hilde was in shock, she never thought she would ever hear Via say that kind of stuff.

" It is a once in a life time thing… don't worry about ever hearing it again…" Via smiled wickedly as they stumble to the infirmary.

~ Infirmary ~

Sally shook her head at Via. " Well Miss Cho, you have accomplished in bruising almost breaking a rib, spraining your right foot, not only that, but also your left hand, and you have a black eye. Oh yea also a cut on your lip, and your lip is swollen too, plus a bruise on pretty much ever part of your body that got hit. Your knuckles are also bleeding quite badly. I don't think you just got this from a work out Via."

" No… duh…" Via grumbled this sarcastically, and lied down on the bed. 

A half an hour later she was all bandaged up. She had to keep the icepack to her eye for an hour, and her hands were very stiff. Well every joint in her body felt stiff. She was not at all happy with her self. 

They were sitting in the cafeteria at there same spot, and Hilde had been nice enough to get Via's food for her. Everyone was staring at Via as if she was some kind of maniac. She didn't blame them, she thought she was one too. To make it even worse she could barely pick up a cup. Her hand was so cramped! She put her fingers in a way so that she could hold things, and while she was doing that there was lots of mild cursing.

Hilde smirked, and said, " I thought you said cussing was a once in a lifetime thing for you."

" Not anymore since this blasted hand of mine is wounded…"

" Every part of your body is hurt…"

" True true…" Via was just about to put a forkful of macaroni in her mouth, but a group of boys caught her sight. Her fork fell on to the tray. She nudged Hilde hard, trying not to wince.

" What is it?" Via tried to point her hand in the direction she was looking at. " It's just a group of boys… Wait… a group of boys…. Is that Duo? Uh oh…" Hilde cringed.

" Crap, Duo is pointing at us! Hide me Hilde! I don't want to die of Heero's wrath!" Via started panicking.

" Umm…how? Where? Ack! They chose a bad time to come back early!" Hilde tried to think, but it was too late. Duo was now running towards them.

" Hey sweetie! Hey Via…WOAH VIA WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Duo exclaimed this so loud that the whole cafeteria heard. The other pilots came running over to see what happened. All of their jaws dropped.

Heero grimaced, and crouched next to Via. " What the hell happened? I leave you for most of the day, and now you are all beaten up…" Heero touched the skin around her eye gently. Via tried not to yelp. 

" What happened?" Quetra looked at her with concern.

" Maybe if you all would sit down, I can explain for Via." Hilde pointed to empty seats with annoyance. They all meekly sat down except Heero who was inspecting Via.

Heero half-listened, and traced her swollen lips. Via whimpered in pain. He sighed, and noticed her bandaged hands. His sharp eyes could tell there was a bandage around Via's rib area. He shook his head when he heard the details of the last battle. " Via what were you thinking?"

" I was just practicing… It was all in good intentions…" Via looked at him nervously.

" Yea good intentions to kill yourself!" Duo grinned widely. There was a new surprise about Via everyday day. 

They talked over it some more, and by the time they were done everyone in the cafeteria was gone. All five pilots agreed to teach Via because of the determination she showed today, but they wanted her to rest, and get healed up. Heero knew she probably wouldn't so he said, " Promise?"

" Promise…" Via crossed her toes. She looked at him innocently, but Heero knew what she was doing, but just hoped that she would take their advice. Via slumped over, and leaned against Heero tiredly. " I am so sleepy… But I am too tired to move, and stiff too…" Via drifted in between consciousness, and unconsciousness. 

Heero without another word picked her up gently, and nodded good night to everyone. As he carried her down the hall, he whispered, " What could have possessed you to fight… You know you aren't strong enough…"

" That's why I am fighting… to get stronger… Just like you Heero." Via rested her head against his chest. 

" Just be quiet, and go to sleep." Heero opened the door using Via's key, and walked to her bedroom. He set her down on the bed, careful to not press any bruises. Heero tucked her in, and said, " Good night…" He pressed his lips lightly on her forehead. A content smile formed on her lips.

~ End of Chapter 4 ~

A/n: So watcha think? Please review! More to come soon… J 


End file.
